


Professionally Personal

by DH78



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: CEO, F/M, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DH78/pseuds/DH78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspiring tattoo artist, Bella Swan works a nine-to-five job at Cullen Energy, Inc. When forced to work with the cold, elusive, and very hot CEO, she discovers they have something in common. Can she keep things professional personal? E/B Humor/Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally submitted for the Fandom4TwiFanG compilation. It will be expanded to a short story!**

**Much love to my friend and trusty beta, Magnolia822, and my prereaders Kitty & TropicalSorbet (who came up with the title!). Much love to Lolypop82 for making the awesome banner for this story.**

**As always, SM owns it all. I make her characters even cooler.**

* * *

.

"Incoming!"

The office springs from its post lunch hour droop and in an instant, energy levels buzz around me. There's only one thing in this whole place that would incite the crazy...

"Cullen's on the way up!" I hear Mike's disembodied voice from a few cubicles down.

"Shit," I hiss, quickly putting away my  _Inked_  and  _Tattoo_  magazines and closing out my gossip websites.

Jane flutters around in the next cubicle like a headless chicken. She's Cullen's PA, and not a very good one. I can hear papers being shuffled around. Poor kid. The blonde was strong with this one.

I hear a thump and an "Oh, crap!" from her before poking my head around the partition to survey the fail. Her half-empty coffee mug is knocked over, its contents soaking papers that most likely were somewhat important at some point. Since I'm her unofficial assistant from time to time, I figure now is a good moment to act the part.

"Jane, chill out, I'll clean this up. You get yourself together," I say calmly, waving her off.

She looks up at me with the most fearful blue eyes, somewhat relieved. "Oh, Bella, thank you! Here, take care of this!" She orders, thrusting a wad of napkins from her drawer and eyeing the mug and coffee-stained documents. I do the best I can, patting the excess liquid quickly, but unable to take the stain out. Bummer.

Just then the ding of the elevator rings out like an omen of doom and everyone holds their breath and proceeds to act busy- keyboards clicking away like chattering teeth.

Cullen's entrance is a slow motion movie moment, really. That's the only way I can describe it. And I've only seen it a few times since I started working here three months ago.

From where I'm sitting, all I can see is an unruly mess of penny-colored hair bobbing in and out of view from over the partition as he walks.

And a jaw. That's about it.

He's in the corner office, of course, since he's CEO of Cullen Energy, Inc. Apparently, it's a recent development since he only took over for his retired grandfather a month before I started here. I haven't seen much of him, having witnessed only two other office freak outs like this one.

Cullen's door shuts with purpose and there's a collective exhale from the worker bees.

Jane's intercom buzzes angrily followed by the boss' rumbling, masculine voice.

"Miss Voltur, please bring me the proposals I requested earlier... quickly, please."

Well, at least he said 'please'.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Jane quickly shifts more papers around, and I swear she does that just to look important. She grabs the papers she needs, including the brown, stained one.

This is not going to end well.

Cullen is known to be a bit of a perfectionist and kind of an ass.

Oh, no. This won't end well at all.

She flits away in a huff towards his office and disappears behind the closing door.

I'm knee-deep in data entry about five minutes later when I hear Cullen's door click open followed by a teary-eyed Jane speed-walking back to her desk. I stare at her, along with the rest of our office mates as she takes out a small box and starts collecting her things.

"Jane?" I whisper.

"Just don't, Bella. I fucked up. He fired me. End of story," she sniffs.

"Oh, Jane... Um, I'm..."

"Oh, please, Bella. You never really liked me. I know that. You don't have to act like you care," she hisses, throwing her  _One Direction_  calendar in the box and grabbing her purse.

She's kinda right, I guess. It's not that I don't like her, though, I just have nothing in common with her.

Because really...  _One Direction_? Cue eye roll.

She's gone in an instant, saying goodbye to Lauren, the receptionist around the corner before slipping into the elevator.

Well, that's that.

Everyone around me pretty much goes back to work, so I figure the drama's over.

Around four my phone buzzes on my desk.

_Hey slut. We're still on for later?_

My best friend, Rose.

_Sure thing h00r. Got some sketches 2 show u 4 the torso piece u wanted. -B_

_Cool beans. I'll order some vindaloo from that place you like. -R_

_Don't forget the mango lassis. My mouth will die w/o them. -B_

_You're such a drama queen. 3 stars isn't spicy. -R_

_Says the girl who thinks 5 stars is a walk in the park. -B_

_Ha ha. See you later woman. -R_

I'm getting back to my oh-so-exciting data screen just before I hear Cullen's door open. It's like a Pavlovian response here and everyone once again holds its breath. It's usually around this time that Cullen's out the door to do whatever high-society snobs like him do after ordering people around all day.

But no. Not today.

Today, I notice incredulously, he walks towards my side of the floor. He couldn't be...

What the hell?

He's at my side a moment later, leaning against the partition that once divided my cubicle from Jane's. He eyes her empty space before turning back to me and, for the first time, I catch a full glimpse of the man.

Well, whaddayaknow. The man is fine.

The Jaw's in full effect, perfectly smooth skin and blazing green eyes. And speaking of blazing, the hair. The hair's a riot of burnt sienna... and maybe a little yellow oxide.

I can't help it, I speak in paint colors.

His black suit is perfectly tailored and fitted, like perfectly. It's a little too much for my senses.

Oh, wait. He's talking. Shit.

"Miss Swan?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" God, I sound like a moron.

He narrows his eyes at me and eyes my own workspace before repeating himself.

"I said," he pauses to breathe. Apparently, he's also impatient. "Miss Voltur is no longer employed at Cullen Energy and therefore, you will be my acting PA until a suitable replacement has been hired."

What?

"Um, sir. I appreciate your trust in my abilities, but I'm hardly qualified for the position. I'm just a data person."

"Nonsense. Don't think it has escaped my attention that you were the one responsible for cleaning up Miss Voltur's messes time and time again. LIke I said, it's temporary until I can interview and hire a new assistant. That said, I need these proposals re-typed. They're stained and unacceptable. I trust you'll make them perfect."

That's when I notice the file in his other hand, and when he places it on my desk right next to my keyboard, I look down.

His long fingers rest on the file, and my eyes follow upwards until I see something that totally screws with my brain.

Ink.

Just a sliver of black ink peaks out from under his very expensive looking silver watch and cuffed sleeve, right on the wrist.

Cullen's tatted up.

This is a new development. And I'm totally turned on.

"By lunch time tomorrow, Miss Swan. Yes?"

Shit. He's talking again.

When I look up, he's staring at me like I must be crazy.

I must be.

I clear my throat nervously before replying.

"Yes, Cullen... I mean, yes, Mr. Cullen, sir. I'll have that done and come for you... I mean... come to you tomorrow with the proposals. You can count on me, sir, Mr. Cullen... sir."

Shit. I'm an imbecile.

His brow arches before he straightens and walks away.

"Oh, my God," I mutter to myself, still trying to make sense of what I just saw.

My hot boss is inked up, and I'm dying to find out how inked up he is.

It's totally wrong on every level.

A minute later, he's out the door making his normal beeline to the elevator, but this time, he looks around before locking his gaze on me.

It's unreadable, but it's still acknowledgement.

Well, that's new.

...

"This is pretty baddass, Bella. When can we start?"

Rose peers over my sketches for the torso piece we've been back and forth on for the last two months. Well, it started as a torso piece but now it's evolved to a torso wrapping to the back and up the shoulder.

"Yeah? You don't think it's too much? I mean, cherry blossoms are really popular now and I just wanted yours to be a little different."

"No, no, this is perfect. I kinda like the idea of the roots being more prominent at the waist and growing up and over like that. It's going to rock, girl," she assures me, taking the last swig of her glass of wine.

I'm pretty damn proud of myself. Rose has been my canvas for the last year or so, starting from a tiny skull key on her wrist to full blown concepts.

"I bet your painting teachers never imagined you'd use your art background for this stuff, eh? All those stuffy ass gallery types..." she trails off as she puts the empty plates in the kitchen.

"Well, it's still art to me; I'm just using skin instead of paper or canvas," I reply, still tweaking my design just so.

"So, what about this guy, your boss." She's at my side again with a second glass of wine watching me draw. "You stopped the story when the chick was fired, what happened after?"

"Ugh, it's still completely surreal to me, Rose. Turns out my boss, Mr. Cullen, comes out of his office towards me, which he never ever does, and tells me I'm acting PA until he can hire someone else."

"Shit, I hope that comes with a raise."

"You know? I don't even know. I guess I'll have to ask him. But, Rose, that wasn't the kicker. He leaves the file on my desk just in time for me to notice he's inked. I couldn't tell what it was but it was definitely peaking out from under his sleeve." I shiver, re-living it while I tell her the story.

"Fuck me. Is he cute?" she asks, eyes wide and interested.

I take a deep breath and sigh. "Holy shit, Rose. It's ridiculous how hot he is. I don't even know why I didn't notice before. Oh, wait, yes I do. It's because he'd never stepped foot on my side of the office until today," I rest my head on my open sketchbook.

"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for? You're going to be his PA now, at least for a while. Maybe you'll become somewhat professionally personal with him and you can straight out ask him about the ink."

I turn my head, still resting on the pages, and narrow my eyes at her.

"Professionally personal?"

"Yeah, you know. What his Starbucks order is, what he likes on his sandwiches, what days to pick up his suits from the cleaners. You'll know his entire social calendar and have to stop by his megalomaniac penthouse to water his plants while he's out of town," she says, waggling her perfect eyebrows.

"Rose, you watch too many movies. Jane never did any of those things. Well, except for the coffee and the cleaners. But mostly it's just typing things out for him and setting up appointments and syncing his iPhone."

"Well then, there you go. Access to his iPhone could give you valuable info on the guy. He's probably going to want your number too so he can keep you on call. Maybe one of these days he'll call after hours wanting you to come over his place and 'synch his iphone...in bed'." She says the last part all breathily, like the dork she is. I can't help but snort.

"You sound like a phone sex operator. You should consider a career change."

"Are you kidding? And waste this fantastic package?" She straightens, waving her hand over her body like Vanna White.

"You're right. You're much better suited for owning a bar, kicking ass, and taking names."

"Damn straight, slut. Okay, now, let's talk about the rose I want on my foot."

As we delve into new thumbnail sketches for yet another tattoo for Rose, my mind is reeling.

_Professionally personal_.

Can I do that? With him? The guy that made me want to rip his expensive suit right off his fine ass with just the tease of ink on his hand?

Tomorrow's going to be interesting.

...

"Miss Swan? My office, please," Cullen's voice rumbles through the intercom on my desk.

_Deep breath in, deep breath out, Bella._

I had spent most of the morning putting the finishing touches on those proposals Cullen wanted and had just taken the final copy from the printer when he'd summoned me.

"Here goes nothin'," I mutter to myself, straightening out the non-existent wrinkles from my pencil skirt and walking towards my boss's office.

His office is minimalist and cool steel and leather. No surprise there. His back is to me as he jots something down. The chair in front of his desk looks inviting, but I'm unsure what protocol is. Do I stand? Do I sit? Do I announce myself?

"Have a seat, Miss Swan."

Well then, that's that.

I sit quietly waiting for him to finish whatever it is that he does in this sterile room. I glance around quickly, surveying the space around me. There is absolutely nothing personal in here: no pictures, no diplomas, no plants... nothing.

The sound of his chair whirling around brings my gaze front and center, locking with Cullen's deep green eyes. He looks at me expectantly.

"Well, you have something for me?"

I clear my throat. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. Here," I place the typed documents on his desk, pushing them towards him. His hand reaches out and like fucking magnets my eyes are drawn to his watch- more black and chrome- and the black tail of ink under it.

His hand's gone in a flash and I shake my head a bit to clear my hazy brain. His brows cinch together and his mouth does a cute little pouty thing while he reads over my handiwork.

Cullen finally finishes his perusal and sighs.

"Perfect. Thank you. You may go."

Um, that's it? Alrighty then. I slowly get to leave as he directs his attention to his laptop.

Before I'm at the door he speaks again.

"Oh, and Miss Swan?"

I turn quickly. "Yes, sir?"

"You going to lunch now?"

"Uh, I was planning on it, sir."

"Good. I want a pastrami on rye from Norm's," he says, his eyes never leaving the screen.

_Professionally personal_. Okay, Here we go.

"Anything else, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes. I want a venti coffee, black."

"Yes, sir," I dutifully comply, my hand on the door handle.

"Oh, Miss Swan," he says with a little song to it. I turn again and look questioningly.

"Are you treating?"

"What?" Is he serious?

One side of his mouth lifts into the most delicious smirk I've ever seen. I've never seen him smile. The image is debilitating.

"Then you might want to take this with you," he says as his eyes glance to me and he pushes a credit card across the desk.

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course. Silly me," I walk and retrieve the card from him and his fingers graze mine for a split second longer than normal... I think.

_Did he do that on purpose?_  I'm delusional. That's it. I'm a horny mess.

"Hurry back. I'm starving." His commanding tone returns and yeah, I'm delusional.

I exit quickly and am back in thirty minutes with his order, his coffee and my salad. I drop my stuff off before heading to his office to deliver his food.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, where should I put this?"

His chair turns and he's on the phone. He signals me to wait.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware it's short notice, but need I remind you that you've been negligent with two former deadlines? I need this done by the end of today. There's no discussion. Do I make myself clear? Good. Goodbye."

His boss voice is scary.

"Forgive me, Miss Swan, you can just put it over there on the coffee table." He points to another little area in the office with a leather love seat and two matching chairs surrounding a basic glass top coffee table. I drop off the goods and prepare to leave when he speaks.

"Where is your lunch, Miss Swan?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's at my desk, sir. Enjoy, sir," I say before heading out the door. I catch what almost looks like a disappointed look from Cullen. Weird. And just like that, it's gone, replaced with the hardened expression of a shrewd CEO.

"Well, Miss Swan, you can bring your lunch here. We're going to have a working lunch. I need to finalize my calendar and I need you to be fully updated and prepared. I want you back here in two minutes. And bring your laptop and your phone. I trust it's a smartphone?" He turns his back on me without giving me a second look, and I scamper away trying to make sense of what just happened.

When I return with my salad, he ushers me to the sofa and we eat while synching and coordinating events, appointments, meetings. I see glimpses of his ink every time he takes a giant bite out of his sandwich. Everything about him is distracting- his jaw when he chews, his Adam's apple when he swallows, his fingers as he wipes his pouty mouth with his napkin, and of course the ink on his hand. It's teasing me. Shit I need to know what it is.

After eating, he takes my phone and types in his phone number and saves it under E. Cullen. His own phone chirps.

"There. I have your number now. You'll be on call but I won't call you after hours... much."

"Much, sir?"

"There will be times when your assistance is required, although they will be few and far between, if at all. And remember, Miss Swan, this is temporary. HR is already sending me a few resumes for Jane's permanent replacement."

Suddenly, there was something I needed to bring his attention to. I remember what Rose said the night before.

"Mr. Cullen, I, uh, there's something that I may need clarification on."

"And that is?"

"Um, I still work mainly as data entry, and I know I accepted this job as an interim position, but um, how will this reflect on my paycheck?"

_And, breathe, Bella._

Cullen fixes his unreadable gaze on me once again, and I want to look away but simply can't.

"You have a right to ask that question, Miss Swan. Don't feel uncomfortable at all. I've already considered my pay plan for you and you should see the change on your pay stub on Friday. I trust it will be satisfactory."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, then, I think we're done here. You may go back to your desk, Miss Swan. Have a good day."

Consider me dismissed.

I return to my cubicle, catching the stares of Mike and the rest of the crew. I bet they're wondering when I'll screw up.

Ha! Not fucking likely. I'm gonna rock this job and hopefully rock Cullen's world...

Professionally personal, of course.

...

The next morning, I walk into work wondering why there's suddenly a desk placed in front of Cullen's office, but pay no mind since I've got plenty of work to do today if I'm going to have to cater to Cullen's whims.

I power up my laptop and notice and email from Cullen.

**Fr: ECULLEN at mail dot com**

**To: BSWAN at mail dot com**

**Re: Desk Assignment**

**Time: 8:35 A.M.**

_Miss Swan,_

_Please take note that you are to move your belongings to the available desk in front of my office. It's imperative that my PA be closer in case I need assistance. I expect you to be moved completely by the time I return tomorrow. I'll be out of the office today. Re-schedule all my appointments for next week._

_Edward A. Cullen_

_CEO Cullen Energy, Inc._

What? I stare and reread the email over and over again. Why does he want me to move? Jane never had to move. As far as I know, Cullen's grandfather never really had a PA outside his office. So why the sudden change?

I can't really question his decisions at this point, so I simply reply to let him know I've received his message and will comply.

...

After I'm completely transplanted and I've been sufficiently creeped out by everyone staring at me either curiously, in shock, or both, Friday pretty much passes without incident. I reschedule all his appointments as he asked and by four-thirty, I'm ready to hit the weekend.

I meet up with Jasper on Saturday morning, a dude I met at a tattoo convention last year. He offered me an apprenticeship in his studio so I could get my hours of practice in. He's awesome—a fantastic artist with a ten-month waiting list of clients and, on top of it all, he's just a cool guy.

"What's up, Bella-girl. How was your week?"

I plop my stuff down at my station and pull up a chair next to him while he works. He's working on a leg piece on Marlene, one of his regulars. She's pretty baddass. A professional photographer, she takes pin-up style photos of her clients. She's gorgeous with Rockabilly style, and this time, he's filling in the outline to a pin-up geisha.

"Meh. Work is work," I reply, watching him with rapt attention.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll be adding more work for ya, but I doubt you'll complain." His eyes briefly meet mine above the rim of his glasses and he smirks before returning to his piece.

"You got that right. I'll take this over my day job any time. Whatcha got for me?"

"A couple of girls coming in about twenty. They're first-timers so they want small tatts. The paperwork and the sketch is up there on the counter. I trust you. Get to it."

"You got it."

The next few hours pass happily as I ink the two girls who want matching hearts on their hips with "BFF" etched inside. Yeah, not my cup of tea at all, but hey, who am I to judge?

Rose waltzes in for her first session after lunch. I'm too excited to eat. This is my first big piece, and my best friend is letting me permanently mark her with my own creation.

"Hey, Jas! What's shakin'?" she shouts to my boss across the shop as I prep her up in my station.

"Nothin' much, blondie. You're really gonna let this one mark you?" he teases, nodding my way.

"Ha, ha. Funny, Jasper," I say dryly.

Rose laughs and then changes the subject when she gets comfortable.

"So, anything new with Mister Bossman?" She waggles her eyebrows.

"Ugh. Jerk didn't even come in on Friday. Sent an email commanding me to move to a desk in front of his office and told me he wasn't coming in at all... all short notice. I was scrambling to reschedule everything. Everyone was staring. I miss my little cubicle."

"Oooh, he wants you closer. He wants you, baby. Oh yeah..." she says, complete with sultry phone sex voice.

With a roll of my eyes, I trace out her drawing for placement and, after her approval, I set to work out all the outlines for the next three hours.

I spend Sunday in my pajamas reading trashy novels and working on my sketches. I also get curious and Google my boss because I have no shame.

Picture after picture at fundraisers, ground-breaking ceremonies, and galas. I can even see the tattoo on his hand in some of them. I still can't make it out.

I see him smile in a couple of the pictures and it totally jumbles me up. He's hot, everyone knows this. But when the guy smiles, it sends all kinds of fluttery sensations into my belly.

He never brings a date to these things. That's something else I notice.

Maybe he's gay.

It's possible. It wouldn't surprise me one bit that someone that gorgeous plays for the other team.

With a sigh, I close my laptop and get ready for bed. Just before I turn off the lamp on my nightstand there's a buzz coming from my phone.

_E. Cullen_

I'm suddenly alert. It's eleven-thirty. I thought he said no after-hours calls unless necessary.

I grab the phone to see the message that he deems to be so necessary on a Sunday night.

_Did you move your things?_

Really?

_Good evening to you too, sir. And yes, I did. -B_

_Good. -E_

_Good? Is there some kind of pressing matter you needed to discuss, sir? -B_

_Why do you ask? -E_

_It's 11:30pm on a Sunday. You mentioned after-hours were off limits except for emergencies. Is there an emergency? -B_

There's no message after that and I figure he got bored with texting a peon and went to sleep.

...

I get to work with a few minutes to spare so I can get a hold of Cullen's calendar and see what needs attention. So far, everything is smooth sailing. Cullen sends me an email telling me he'll be a bit late coming and to have his coffee ready at his desk at ten.

Yes, master. I roll my eyes.

I catch up on some data entry and fetch him his precious coffee and still finish way before Cullen's supposed to be waltzing into work. So I do what any normal person at work does- I go online and putz around reading my tattoo magazines. Aside from the occasional phone call, I'm not disturbed.

"Enjoying yourself?" The rumbling and, I'll admit, sexy voice of my boss startles me.

I look up and gasp. He towers over me with an intense expression, though I can almost make out an amused smirk on the verge of breaking through as I follow his eyes to ...

My magazine. Photos of some of the best ink in the world.

I stash it away quickly and slam my drawer shut.

"Yes... I mean,  _no_... I mean..."

"Save it," he says curtly, causing me to shut my trap. I don't dare look at him until he's almost through the door, and when I do, I catch an evil grin on his profile. He doesn't notice that I saw it... but I sure did.

...

The rest of the week passes with Cullen spending much of it out of the office with the occasional text or email thrown my way confirming appointments. Sometimes, when he  _does_  grace us with his presence, he's quite the cold boss, not even looking at me while he orders me around. The rest of my co-workers still spaz out every time he's here, but I've learned to ignore it. It gets old. I mean, he's just a guy, right?

Right. Maybe. I don't know.

There are other times- very rare moments- when I swear he's flirting with me, almost like he has no control over it. Simple little gestures, the way he looks at me when he actually does look at me... it's almost as if he's holding back. What, I don't know.

Brushes of fingers when I hand him his coffee. The way he stares at me when I'm reciting phone message.

What am I saying? I'm insane. He's my boss; he's not hiding anything. He wouldn't want anything to do with a little data-entry girl like me.

_Right, Bella. That's the attitude. Keep it Professionally Personal. You are his PA and nothing more... And not even permanently, at that._

The buzz of the phone on my desk redirects my attention.

_I left a very important supporting doc in my office. Please retrieve it from my desk and fax it over to 555-476-8452._

"Yes, sir," I mock salute, heading for his office.

When I open the drawer to his desk, the doc is right where he said he left it. Grabbing it, however, reveals something that stops me in my tracks.

The corner of a magazine I know well peaks out from between haphazardly placed files.

The current issue of Inked Magazine.

My heart almost leaps out of my chest. How can something so simple cause me to break out in goosebumps? How?

And because I'm a nosy bitch, I gingerly move the files and notice a Post-it attached to the magazine.

_**Jasper** _

_**555-764-8899** _

My mentor's name written in Cullen's chicken scratch.

What the fuck? Why does he have Jasper's number?

Immediately, a million theories float through my head. Each one melts into a different, more elaborate one, and that's when I know I need to take a step back and use logic.

I quickly rearrange everything back to where it was and fax over the stuff he's probably impatiently waiting for as I freak out. In moments, there's another text.

_Thank you. Go home early. Have a nice weekend._

See? Then he does things like that, and I just don't know what to make of him. But this girl's not gonna complain about starting my weekend early. I hightail it out of there and make it home in record time. I really want to call Jasper and ask him if he knows Cullen, but I'm not that chummy with him so I'll just have to wait until tomorrow when I go in for Rose's next session.

...

"Hey, Jas?" I ask, prepping my station for Rose's arrival. He's at the front desk going through receipts.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Do you know an Edward Cullen, by any chance?"

He stops what he's doing and thinks for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his work.

"Doesn't ring a bell, why?

"Oh, no reason, really. Funny though, he's my boss, right? And I came across your name on a piece of paper in his office and just wondered." I shrug, feigning indifference.

"Hmm, that is weird. I don't remember ever meeting an Edward. But I run in different circles than the tight-assed suits you work for," he says with a sly grin.

I snort, because yeah, dude, if you only knew.

If  _I_  only knew.

...

Rose's second session is a success. As a pat on the back to myself I use Sunday to just sit outside and enjoy the great weather.

I have a spot in Central Park. It's a nice big oak tree that offers the best shade in the world and a great view of the high-rise condos, situated right next to a small field where lots of people walk their dogs and play. I sit down and take out my sketch book and pencil and just draw.

Sometimes, I draw the intricate designs on the buildings, sometimes a couple sitting on a blanket making googly eyes at each other, maybe a kid flying a kite with his dad. And sometimes I sketch out new designs for clients who don't exist yet.

I'm not inked up much. I definitely prefer marking other people to having myself marked all over. My tats are personal, not for displaying just for people to see. But strangely enough, I absolutely love seeing men and women fully-displaying their skin.

I'm starting a new abstract design inspired by tribal and Celtic patterns when I hear a voice that's been recorded in my head and filed under "things to fap to."

"Leah! Here, girl!"

I look up, searching for the owner of said sex voice, because maybe I'm finally losing my mind and hearing things.

But there he is. Looking very, very different in some kind of oatmeal-colored, long sleeve henley and low-slung jeans. There's a cute black lab running back to him, stick proudly hanging out of her mouth.

I don't know if he's seen me because I'm too busy trying to hide. I don't know why I freak and start pulling my hoodie on, hurriedly putting on my sunglasses. It's not that I don't want to talk to him, I just wouldn't know how to behave with him in this setting. He's my boss. He exists within the confines of my nine-to-five job. This-having to communicate with him out here with normal people—I just cringe at the awkwardness.

I think I've successfully managed to blend into the tree, so I continue drawing, noticing I don't hear his voice anymore. Good, maybe he's gone.

"Miss Swan? I thought that I recognized you."

_Shit_. Shit shit shit  _shit_.

I slowly trail my eyes from his black Adidas to his jeans and up his chest, noticing he's pushed up his sleeves to his forearms. My eyes linger on the tattoos: they extend from his wrists and disappear under his sleeves. Dear God.

When I finally get a good look at his face, his expression makes me want to do bad things to him right here, in this park... in front of all these people. He's grinning mischievously, and I'm sure it's obvious I was checking him out.

"H..hi, hello, Mr. Cullen. How are you?"

Good. I didn't sound like a moron... at all.

"Miss Swan." He bows his head just a little in greeting. "Please, do you think we can drop the Mr. Cullen thing, at least out of the office?" he says as he silently commands his dog to sit by his side. She's adorable.

"Uh, okay, sir."

He rolls his eyes, and yeah, even that is kinda hot. It makes him... human, I guess.

"Just Edward. No sirs either, alright? May I?" He gestures to a spot on the ground next to me, and I am freaking the hell out right now. I gesture to the spot as casually as I can. Hopefully he can't tell how the butterflies in my stomach have morphed into friggin' emperor penguins jumping on trampolines.

When he sits, his dog does the same at our feet. I figure talking about the dog's a safe topic.

"She's cute. What's her name?"

"Leah. She's a year old, I've had her since she was a puppy."

"She follows commands well."

"Yeah, that took a while." He laughs, and the sounds of his voice is ridiculously sexy.

"I got her from the pound when she was just a puppy. She was the runt and all her other siblings had been adopted."

As if he couldn't be hotter. He has a shelter dog.

"What are you drawing there?" He leans a little toward me, trying to peak at my sketchbook. The action is weird to me, since he's been kind of an ass at work. Having him so close to me is scrambling my brain, making it difficult to form words.

"Uh, um... this is just, nothing special. Just sketches I do for... stuff..." I trail off as my eyes find his ink-covered forearm.

"They look like tattoo designs," he says.

"Um, yeah, they kinda are. That's what I do… or want do, I guess," I reply, subtly trying to cover and close my book. His hand suddenly covers mine, halting all movement and rendering me paralyzed.

"Can I take a look? You don't have to hide them, you know. As you can see, I'm not particularly averse to tattoos."

It's the look in his eyes and the little grin on his lips when he says that which makes me weak in the knees. He's there, holding me captive with his stare.

He gently pries the book from my hands and starts to thumb through the pages, stopping on several pages with nods and occasional  _mm-hmm's._

"These are really, really good. You have a way with lines and shading. Why aren't you working in a studio?" he asks, placing the book down between us.

"I kind of do, actually. It's just an apprenticeship though on weekends."

"Why not full time?"

"Uh, because..." Why am I telling him any of this? More importantly, why does he want to know so badly?

He looks genuinely interested in what I have to say. It's so different from work.

"Because?" he prompts after I take too long to answer. Well, here goes.

"I want to open my own studio someday, and working a stable nine-to-five allows me to save a little every paycheck. I'm patient. I'll get there."

He regards me once more as if trying to decode me. It's a bit unnerving, especially since he's so friggin' good looking.

"I have no doubt you will, Miss Swan."

"Bella," I blurt out before I think about it.

Then he smiles. And I smile.

"Call me Bella, please. Like you said, we're not at work."

"No. We're definitely not." His voice drops a bit when he says this, and there go the penguins again.

This could be potentially dangerous. I've heard all kinds of things and read romance novels and fan fiction about personal assistants and their bosses. As much as I wouldn't mind if he kissed me right now- or other things- it would compromise our professional relationship.

That's assuming he wants to kiss me. It feels like he might want to, but then again, I might just be a lusty mess and imagining things.

I cough nervously and finally look away, breaking whatever moment just happened between us.

"I should probably be going. I have to, uh, so do something... yeah."

_Brilliant, Bella. Just brilliant, spazoid._

I get up, brushing the leaves off the butt of my jeans and looking down.

Is he . . . Did he just check out my ass? It happened so fast I can't tell.

He's already standing and gathering Leah's leash, so I guess I am once again seeing things.

"I understand. This was... nice. It was nice talking with you, Bella."

Oh my God, my name from his lips...

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early," he declares, a little bit of his boss voice coming back.

"Yes, sir... I mean, yes, Edward." Why is saying his name making me think of other activities where I'd say his name, repeatedly?

"Great. Goodbye, Bella."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

This has to be the single strangest afternoon I've ever had.

Something passed between us today.

And after all that... how do I act tomorrow? How will he behave? Will he ignore me again? Will he acknowledge today actually happened? Or was he just humoring me?

Can I still see things as professionally personal?

Once I'm home, I throw everything down on the dinner table and grab my cell.

"Hey, Rose? You got a minute? I need help. My boss... I saw him today."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns. I just make her characters cooler.**

**BIG ASS SMOOCHES to TropicalSorbet for pre-reading and Magnolia822 for beta-ing my mess. IDK why she puts up with me. ;)**

**Important A/N at the bottom. Here we gooo! Oh, and HAPPY BD2 DAY!**

* * *

**.**

"I'm telling you, the dude wants you."

"Rose," I whine.

"What? I really don't see what the big deal is. He's hot, you're smokin', he's inked, you're a tattoo artist... Fuck him and get it over with."

"Really, Rose, you're a genius with words," I reply sarcastically.

"Seriously though." She takes a bite of her muffin, speaking through the chewing. "Did you get a good look at the ink on his arms?"

I sigh. "No, I didn't, quite frankly. I think I was so stunned he was even in front of me that I didn't even make it a point to look. I suck."

What kind of a tattoo artist doesn't pay attention to ink that's right in front of them?

Dazed and confused tattoo artists, that's who.

I look out the window of the cafe we're sitting in and absently stare as people move in and out of my field of vision, listening to Rose explain how sleeping with the boss will solve everything.

"Rose, I can't mess up this opportunity. I need to earn more money to save more money. What if I come on to him, and I get shut down, and more importantly, fired?"

Rose's blue eyes narrow, silently asking,  _are you serious?_

"Never bet against me, slut. I haven't even met him and I know given the chance, he wouldn't say no."

* * *

The rest of the week flies by once again amidst scheduling appointments, typing proposals, and organizing resumes for my permanent replacements.

Cullen is in and out of the office again, not even offering me a friendly smile hello. Not that we're friends, but given that he'd sat on the ground next to me at a park and looked through my tattoo sketches, you'd think I could at least get some acknowledgement.

The one highlight of the week is my paycheck.

Wowzers. It's a sizable raise, and I'm not complaining one bit.

I need to keep my professional distance and keep a smile on my face for the time being and be a good little PA.

Saturday rolls by again and I happily breeze into Jasper's shop, loving the buzz of the needles and Zeppelin blasting over the speakers. I close my eyes and breathe. One day I'll have a place like this.

"Bella girl! 'Sup, sunshine? You look chipper this morning," Jasper says, patting my shoulder while stepping behind me for the appointment book on the front counter.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm in my favorite place ever. Whatcha got for me? Remember Rose is coming in again after lunch."

"No worries. Got a chick who wants a white ink feather on her neck, so that should keep you busy this morning. Oh, and I got this dude coming in a little later. He wants to do some additions to a partial sleeve he started. I might have you watch since you don't have much experience doing add-ons."

"Ok, sounds like a plan," I reply before prepping for my first customer. It looks like it will be a busy day... just the way I like it.

The girl who wants the feather is super nice. She tells me she's always been fascinated by ink but is a tat virgin. She did some Google image searches for unique ink designs and really loves the idea of white ink.

I don't blame her. I've got a couple white ink pieces myself. They're truly beautiful and understated.

Lunch comes and goes and Rose shows up right on time. Today we're focusing on getting some color in, and we soon settle into a comfortable silence amidst the hypnotic buzz of the needles.

As I finish up the last little bit on her torso, the chime of the door sounds, signaling someone has entered the shop, but I'm too focused on what I'm doing to look up. Jasper is at the front anyway tp greet whoever it is.

But as soon as I turn off the needle and wipe at her skin, I hear it.

That voice. The one that sends shivers down my spine.

No...  _no no no_... can't be.

_Of all the days..._

Jasper is shaking hands with my boss. Edward Cullen.

He hasn't seen me yet, and I immediately turn back towards Rose, letting my hair shield me from the inevitable.

"What? What is it? Bella, you look white as a sheet. Which is saying something because you're pale most of the time anyway," Rose says, all hushed and concerned.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud! He'll hear you!" I hiss, absently cleaning my workspace... which is already clean, mind you.

"Who?" She looks towards the front of the shop. "Wait... Bella, is that...?"

Great. I can see her little mind working, putting two and two together.

"It's my boss, Rose. Damn it, what do I do?" I stare at her, pleading for what, I don't even know.

Her evil smile grows and I know we're in dangerous territory. Suddenly, having Rose here doesn't seem like such a good idea.

"Well, you don't have much time since he's coming this way in three... two... one..."

"Hey, Bella."

I turn slowly to lock eyes with Edward... right there in front of me...

He's dressed totally casual in a black v-neck tee and jeans, his inked arm and smirk on full display. I can now make out the sharp lines of a Japanese-style dragon intertwined with waves and flames reaching down to his hand. Amazing work, very high quality. The other arm isn't a complete sleeve, and what pokes out from under the edge of his tee looks like a skull with roses or something. I want to see more.

However, something suddenly nags at me.

Does he know I worked here already? Did he plan this the whole time? That post-it in his drawer... hmmm...

"Hi, uh, hello, Edward. What are you doing here?"

Before he can respond, Jasper chimes in.

"I knew I recognized your name, man. You're Bella's boss, right?"

"Yeah. Bella's my PA..."

"Temporary PA," I interrupt, blurting it out without thought. Bad idea. Now, Edward seems a little... disappointed? He glances at me and smiles without humor before looking down just as Jasper speaks again, not noticing the exchange. But one glimpse at Rose and I know full well  _she_ noticed it.

"Totally small world, man. So how do you know Emmett?"

"Uh, we work out at the same place. We've been friends for a couple years."

"Emmett? Your college roommate, Emmett?" I ask Jasper.

"Yeah. He's been in here a couple of times, remember? That Celtic knot shit I did on his shoulders?"

"Mmm, Emmett McCarty. I certainly remember him," Rose purrs. I totally forgot Rose had a thing for Jasper's buddy the minute she saw him... once... like four months ago.

I narrow my eyes at her before I feel Edward's heat close to me and freeze. He speaks right over my shoulder.

"Hey, that's pretty bad ass."

Rose smiles at something above my shoulder. "Thanks. I can't take credit for it though. It's all Bella. She's a fucking genius. I'm Rose by the way, her best friend."

She sticks her hand out and Edward quickly accepts, his arm coming up around and over me to reach hers.

And of course, by this time I've lost all ability to speak.

"Nice to meet you, and I believe it. Bella's got quite an eye," Edward replies, looking down at me. God, my face must look like I've seen a ghost... that's certainly how I feel. My two worlds are suddenly colliding around me.

"Well, you're in luck, man. I was hoping to have Bella help out with the shading you wanted. Only if you're up for it though, it's your skin and all," Jasper says, walking towards his station.

Edward smiles at me as if he holds some secret he can't wait to share. It's insanely hot.

"Yeah," he pauses, searching my face before adding, "I'd actually like that... a lot. Only if you're comfortable with it, Bella."

I don't know how I respond. Could be a nod, or a hum, or a squeak... I have no friggin' clue, but Rose snorts behind me and I know I'll have to plot to kill her later.

Edward's smile grows to  _mega-drop-dead-kill-me-now-I-want-you_  status.

"Good. I'll be over there," he teases, pointing in Jasper's direction.

After I regain the use of my vocal skills, I sigh and watch his perfect ass as he walks away.

"Oh, you are so in trouble, my friend," Rose tsks as I bandage her up. "That man's got it bad for you."

"Stop it, Rose."

"You know it. Deep down, you know he wants you. Hell, the electricity in the air between the two of you could light up the Rockefeller Christmas tree. And in a couple hours, you're gonna have your hands all over him," Rose adds, an evil sparkle in her eye.

My hands.

All over Edward.

My boss.

My inked up boss.

Lord help me.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So... how we doin? Did we survive? He's yummy. That's all I'm gonna say. I always say this about my Edwards but I think he might be my favorite so far!**

**I also just started a FB group for my fics, since I'm trying to transition out of my blog (too much work, not enough time) and figured since I'm on FB anyway, it's easier for me to post teasers and pictures and stuff there. It's called DH78's Fic Corner and you can find it here and request an invite, since I don't like adding ppl automatically. I can't stand when ppl do that to me, so I won't do it to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns. I just make her characters cooler.**

**Many boobie gropes to TropicalSorbet for pre-reading and Magnolia822 for beta-ing the crazy. Any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

.

Two hours later, I'm in the back room taking a drink of water and trying to calm myself down. Luckily, Rose left shortly after I bandaged her up. The last thing I need is to have Rose hovering and snickering in the background while I work on Cullen's arm.

Speaking of which...

"Hey, Bells. I'm ready for you over here." Jasper's voice carries through the shop.

Wonderful. Jasper's done.

My turn.

With one final deep breath, I exit the back room and make my way towards Jasper's work area. I can't even bring myself to look at Cullen, and I can totally feel his eyes on me. It's equal parts unnerving and arousing.

"Looks great, Jas," I comment, glancing over the outlines of Jasper's design. He's added more flowers and an acoustic guitar that pokes out from behind the skull Cullen already had.

Seeing his ink up close is surreal. I never thought I'd be in this position, much less marking him. Ever.

"Thanks, Bella-girl. He's all yours. Edward, you're in good hands." Jasper fist bumps my...  _other_  boss and pats me on the shoulder.

"I don't doubt it one bit, Jas. Thanks, man. Looks great," Cullen says, and I glare at him, trying to hide how freaked out I am. He, in contrast, looks cool as a cucumber. Stupid lopsided smirk. Green eyes dancing. He's fucking with me.

"I left the colors we're using out for you—I'm sure Edward can give you all the info you need about what he wants. Have fun, kids!" Jasper winks.

I nod silently and sit on the swivel stool, inching it closer to Cullen's arm. I know he's still staring at me, but I need to get a hold of myself and get into work mode.

I start prepping my tools and take deep, cleansing breaths but regret it immediately. I'm so close to him I can smell the faint scent of his cologne. It's mixing with his natural warmth and I'm having a really hard time finding my inner calm with Mr. Sex in my face and overpowering my senses.

I glance at Jasper's work again, observing the perfect outlines of the flowers and guitar and trying to get a handle on where I should start. I'm nervous to mark him: aside from being detrimental to my own sexual sanity, I'm permanently marking him... my boss... Cullen... Edward. If I fuck this up, he will forever have physical proof of my failure.

"So, you want the guitar to be red?" I ask, my voice hoarse. I still can't bring myself to look at him. It might kill me.

I hear him clear his throat before answering. "Uh, yeah. I think that would match well with the rest of it, right?" His voice sends shivers through my body and I risk a glance at his face.

Dear God in heaven. The black shirt accentuates the green of his eyes and the lights above make several shades of reddish-bronze dance through his fucked up hair.

I realize he's staring at me, seemingly amused at my blatant ogling.

I look away and get into position to make my first marks. I place the gloves on my hands and zero in on the work I have to do.

_I must be professional. I must be professional. I must be professional..._

I keep chanting this mantra in my head as the needle buzzes to life and I make the first strokes on his skin. My other hand grasps his arm, framing my work area as the heat from his skin seeps through my gloves.

I feel him tense a bit. Shading tends to be a little more uncomfortable, since it involves more than one needle and repeated strokes on the same spot, so I know he must not be loving this.

"You okay?" I ask quietly before looking up at him. I expect to see his face scrunched up and tense, and it is... but I'm not quite sure it's only pain.

I know that for a lot of people, getting a tattoo can release endorphins, and for some, the process can be a pleasure-pain thing... it can be arousing, sexual...

My friends, Cullen seems to get off on getting inked.

His jaw ticks as his eyes scrunch closed, but as if sensing my eyes on him, his own open again and lock with mine. His breathing is erratic and gaze is hooded.

Yeah, he's aroused.

"Yeah," he says gruffly. "I'm alright."

I nod, swallow hard and focus once again on the task at hand. I can't bring myself to look at him again while I'm working on his skin, so I quickly fall into the zen-like state I know well. Before I know it, an hour has passed and I roll away to assess my progress.

It looks fucking awesome, if I do say so myself.

"Let's take a little break. Would you like something to drink?" I put my tools down and prepare to stand, careful not to look at him. Before I can walk away towards the back room, his hand gently wraps around my wrist. Heat from his touch immediately shoots through my arm like a current and I freeze on the spot. I gasp and train my eyes to the wall opposite him.

"Will you look at me, Bella?" His voice is a quiet hum that lures my eyes to his.

I try to act unaffected but I'm not sure it's working so well. The corner of his mouth lifts a bit, a challenge. I blink rapidly. "Well? Water? Soda?"

He stares a moment longer before giving up. "Water's good."

"Great. I'll be right back. Take a stretch, maybe take a look at it over there." I point at the mirror, walking away towards the safe haven of the back room.

As soon as I'm in, I close the curtain and lean against the wall, trying to gain composure. What the hell just happened? What the hell is he trying to pull? Did he come here knowing where I work? I'm rattled but decide I'm not going to let him intimidate me. This is my domain. This is where I thrive. He can have the office... this place is mine.

I walk over to the fridge and retrieve a bottle of water, but right after I close it and before I can turn around I feel familiar heat right behind me. I can't bring myself to even move. Then his voice at my ear.

"Bella..."

I turn to face Edward who's standing no more than a breath away from me. His gaze is intense and I swear he's about to kiss me, but he doesn't. Instead, he leans and speaks close to my ear, and the delicious scent of him is almost enough for me to drag him to the floor and take care of this... issue, between us, one way or the other.

"I swear I didn't know you worked here until I saw you today."

So not what I was expecting him to say. To be honest, I'm not quite sure what I expected. I try my best to reply with something coherent, my heart pounding away.

"Why don't I believe you? You know when I went into your drawer to retrieve those papers you wanted the other day, Jasper's name and number were sprawled on a post-it stuck on a Tattoo mag. It almost seemed like you planted it there for me."

He leans away just a bit to look at me, but our noses are still almost touching.

"I kind of did, in a way. I wanted you to see the magazine there because I didn't know how to approach you. I'm not as confident as I come across. But I swear I didn't know you worked for Jasper. That was just straight up luck. Good luck."

"Pfft. You not confident? I don't believe you. You didn't have issues coming right up to me in the park..."

"I was out of the office... like I am now," he whispers, leaning closer if it's even possible.

Oh God. He's going to kiss me.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** **And yes, that is a cliffie. Sorry... had to ;)**

**There's a FB group for my fics, since I'm trying to transition out of my blog (too much work, not enough time) and figured since I'm on FB anyway, it's easier for me to post teasers and pictures and stuff there. It's grown larger than I ever thought so I'm kinda in shock, we're having a ton of fun posting hot tat pics, manips, etc that I don't post teasers anywhere else! It's called DH78's Fic Corner and you can find it and request an invite, since I don't like adding ppl automatically. I can't stand when ppl do that to me, so I won't do it to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello! Thanks to TropicalSorbet for prereading and Magnolia822 for her beta skills... she dominates another fandom now, but always has time for me :) that's why I love her ;)**

**SM owns. I just make her characters so much cooler. I think ;P**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 4**

This moment- his body so close to mine that I can feel the warmth of it consuming my own- is charged with a complex current of anticipation that surely is only coming from me, because damn, he looks pretty calm and determined as he leans in closer, his rough, stubbled cheek against mine. I may disintegrate right here.

"Bella..." The sound of his voice saying my name and the heat of his breath washes down my neck, sending a tremor throughout my whole body. His strong presence traps me against the fridge and I instinctively close my eyes, anticipating what will probably be the ultimate kiss.

"Hey, Bellaboo, have you seen Edward? You back here?"

Jasper's disembodied voice comes from the other side of the door, and my eyes flash open, confirming that indeed Edward has moved across the room in a flash.

Okay then.

Jasper enters the room, his eyes darting from me to Edward. I can already see the wheels turning in his head as he smirks ever so slightly in my direction.

"There you are, bro. I thought you'd left. How'd it go? Taking a break?"

Edward clears his throat and rakes the fingers of the hand that's not freshly inked through his riotous hair. He looks frazzled. I've never, ever seen him frazzled.

He's embarrassed to be seen with me.

"Yeah, man. She's doing a great job. Just getting a water break and a good stretch. We're heading back to the chair now," Edward says before looking at me.

"Ready, Bella?" Edward prompts.

Am I? I don't even know what the fuck just happened in the span of three minutes.

Edward should come with a warning.

WILL CAUSE WHIPLASH. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

I manage to slip into my calm professional persona in a flash, though, and lock eyes with him. All business.

"Yes, absolutely. Ready if you are."

I stride pass them with purpose through the doorway and take a few deep breaths before sitting down and getting comfortable. I don't dare look towards the sound of Edward's footsteps, I'm so humiliated. How could I have ever thought this guy would be interested in a girl who's apparently not anywhere near his league?

He sits and makes himself comfortable while I ignore an intense stare I can feel in my bones. I just have to do my job and get this over with.

But then he has to talk. Oh, why does he have to speak? With that voice... the gruffness...

"Bella, I..."

"Take a deep breath, I'm starting."

He does as he's told and I pick up where I left off. After about ten minutes of awkward silence he tries again.

"Bella, I'm sorry. What happened back there... I, it's just you have this—this thing about you..."

"Thing? Really, Cullen?" What's he trying to tell me?

"Edward. I told you to call me Edward out of the office."

"Yeah, um, about that. I think it's better if we just, you know, stay professional. This is my workplace, the office is our mutual workspace. I have to concentrate if you want this to come out right, so please, let's just..."

I shake my head and give him a glance. His expression darkens just a bit and I can't really make sense of what the message is.

"Fine," he says through gritted teeth.  _Shit._

"Good. I'm going to finish this up in about another hour or so. Try to relax."

He snorts humorlessly and looks away, closing his eye. "Have it your way, Swan."

Swan. He read the message loud and clear. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. But I know I'm doing the right thing, for my sake at least. I can't afford any screw-ups at my day job. Getting involved with my boss would be a total disaster.

So, the hour passes. I work, he ignores me. Once in a while he flinches when I move the needle a certain way to get a better angle. Sometimes I'll see a glimpse of the heated stare from before, when I could've sworn he was getting all hot and bothered by my touch, by the pain I was inflicting.

Somehow I doubt he was feeling that when Jasper was working on him.

"Ok, done. I'll just clean you up and have you on your way. I trust you know how to keep it clean and sterilized while it's healing?"

I refuse to look his way because I seriously can't handle everything right now. I need to detach... get away from him.

"Yeah, I know what I have to do," Edward says with quiet intensity, and it forces me to look at him. And now his words have a whole new meaning.

He speaks with his eyes, I'm learning.

I feel like I have more to say but before I open my mouth, Jasper appears at my side once again to check out the finished product. I have to say it's pretty badass considering how distracted I was.

Jasper nods his approval and pats me on the back. "Decent work, Bella girl. Proud of you."

"Thanks, Jas. Listen I'm gonna head home now, that alright?"

"Sure. But I want you at the bar tonight. Remember? It's Mitch's birthday. Be there at ten," Jasper instructs as he continues to chat it up with Cullen.

"Sure thing. See you then. Cullen, hope you're happy with the work," I say over my shoulder, gathering my bag and heading out the door."

"Oh, I'm very satisfied, Swan. I might come back for more."

Oh, God. Those words and the possible meaning behind them. I can hear the tease in his voice. He's fucking with me. Well, He's met his match because I've resolved to keep things professional. I will, damn it.

...

That evening, I'm dressed in skinny jeans, black tank top, and my favorite ankle boots as I enter Spike's, Jasper's favorite joint. I suspect the reason he loves it so much, aside from the chill ambiance, is the owner... Alice.

Black, spiky hair; cute, petite little leather-clad body; killer almost silver gray eyes; tats and a snarky attitude. She's a badass, and my friend. Jasper's also got a permanent hard-on for her, and I suspect it's mutual, although she brushes him off all the time.

"Heeeeyyy! There she is! We're over here Bella!"

I smile, shaking my head at an already drunk Mitch as I make my way towards the bar where the gang's hanging out. Mitch's arm's around Leah, his girlfriend of five years. She's cool, but always a little aloof. She nods in greeting without saying a word.

"What's up, Mitch? What number's that?" I ask, nodding to his half-empty pint.

"Ah, shaddup, you! It's my fuckin' birthday!"

"Yes, I know. Happy birthday, ya big lug," he narrowly misses my fist bump but doesn't even realize it, too busy necking Leah as she chats with Alice. I pull up a stool and greet her.

"Hey, Wonderland, aren't you tired of these morons already?" I thumb at Mitch and Jasper, who's busy talking to some other friends but catches a glimpse of Alice and me before he flips me the bird.

Alice smirks before handing me my Guinness. "Nah. They tip well, I think I'll keep 'em around. What's up with you? Haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Busy. This desk job I got a few months ago doesn't give me much down time. But, it's all a means to an end, you know?"

"Yeah, well you know, as soon as you open your place I'm there."

"What? You'll let her mark you and not me?" Jasper whines from behind me. He's a little tipsy too.

"Aw, baby, I would but my boyfriend wouldn't approve," she humors him.

"You don't have a boyfriend." Jasper narrows his eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I swing for the other team and want Bella's hands all over me," she says casually, sending me a teasing wink. I snort. I know for a fact she's not gay. Last month she had her tongue down some guy's throat during happy hour.

Jasper's and Mitch's eyes both widen at that mock confession, and I roll my eyes at how easy it is to get guys going.

"As long as I can watch, I'm game," Mitch says, and Leah rewards him with a shove.

We all settle into our normal banter and chitchat until Jasper's head lifts and he glances at the door. "Hey, cool, he made it. Over here, Cullen!"

_Wha... but... what the? HUH?_

I slowly turn and my breath leaves me as I take in the vision before me.

White v-neck tee, low worn jeans, docs, crazy hair I want to grab and pull, arms teasing me with their colors, and his face... that face. His eyes are intense, his expression in silent question... staring right at me.

This man will kill me before I have a chance to escape.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: so there's that :) I'm expecting maybe 2-3 more chapters with this bad boy.**

**So, _Merry Textmas_  made the list for FOTW at TLS thanks to all of you who voted :)**

**_Merry Textmas_  is also nominated for BEST SHORT STORY! Go vote! thefandomchoiceawards . blogspot p / ?zx=7540f0881dd88b56**

**_Half-Full_  was nominated to be one of the Top 10 Completed Fic of 2012 over at twifanfictionrecs 2012 / 12 / 06 / vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-november-2012 / :) Oh, and you can vote ONCE A DAY until JAN 1ST!**

**FIC RECS! (All available at FFN)**

**_Departures_  by TheFicChick: COMPLETE... one of the best stories I've read in a while :)**

**_Compass_  by SparklingWand: Under-reviewed and so much potential... get to it and leave her some love!**

**_The Gap_  by capitalab: So so good :)**

**And THANKS to MagTwi78 for mentioning _Without Reserve_  in her last chapter of  _Yosemite Decimal_... if you're not reading her story, you should be... it's gettin' good!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Magnolia822 betas for me, and thank God for that. Any mistakes are mine.** **

****SM owns. I just make her characters so much cooler. I think ;P** **

****Pay attention to timestamps, people... That's all I'm gonna say lol** **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**2:30 AM... Later that night...**

"We should probably go inside," I manage to gasp in-between frantic kisses. We've been at it for what feels like five minutes against the door of my place, his mouth deliciously traveling from my mouth to other areas of skin like my neck. I'm consumed with wanting him around me, on me... in me.

"Are you inviting me in?" he asks gruffly, his breath hot and awesome against my ear. I make a noise, but I can't tell if it's actually a word or not. He stops kissing me, and I whine. I don't like this stopping the kissing thing. Must keep kissing.

But he looks at me and, forehead against forehead, his green eyes eradicate the last of my resolve.

"Bella. Are you inviting me in?" he asks slowly with purpose, our lips a breath apart.

Am I?  _Yes. Sure as fuck I am._

"Yes." I nod frantically and he kisses me again. I push him away to find my keys and somehow manage to unlock my door, but before long I'm grabbing him by the V of his shirt and pulling him inside.

...

**11:00 PM... Earlier that evening**

After introductions are made and Alice lifts an intrigued eyebrow in my direction while eyeing Cullen, we settle into small talk and awkward silences. Fifteen minutes of secret staring and mutual avoidance from the both of us, Edward sits next to me in the booth the whole group has moved to. He smells incredible. I want to curl up in his lap and sniff his neck... among other things.

"So..." Edward begins.

"So..." I mimic, finally glancing at him and noticing just how close he is.

I glance around, watching my friends chat and laugh away, realizing no one's really paying attention to the tension between us.

"How's it healing?" I gesture to his newly inked arm.

He tilts his head after taking a swig from his beer. "Just fine, thanks." He stares at his bottle as his long fingers rotate it slightly from one side to the other. The movement is mesmerizing, and after starting my second pint, I start wondering what else he can do with those fingers.

"Swan. Can we start over?"

Okay. So much for small talk. He wants to dive right in. I still want to test the water with my big toe.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"I  _mean_." He breathes heavily before continuing. "I'd like the chance for us to start over. You don't work for me, and I'm not your boss..."

"But I  _am_ , and you  _are_ ," I interrupt.

He groans in frustration, raking his fingers through his hair.

"I  _know_  that. But I just want for us to be easy around each other, to forget we are those things from nine to five, five days a week. It's just a job, Swan. Being CEO doesn't define me, and you being my PA doesn't define you. So why should it define  _us_?"

His green eyes are dark under the dim lights of the bar, but they give off a deep intensity when he looks at me.

"Because, Cullen, whether you like it or not, we're different. You think that our mutual appreciation for ink and a couple of moments that got away from us mean that we can somehow forget the other stuff?"

Flashes of what happened earlier in the back room flood my head, and I remember what it felt like for him to pull away. Suddenly I need a break.

"I'm sorry, I just need a little air." I stumble to stand as I see Leah and Jasper zone in on the scene. Jasper knows something's up.

I feel the warmth of Cullen's hand gently grasp my wrist, forcing me to look at him.

"Where are you going? Don't leave." He's looking a little like Intimidating Boss Cullen, which just fucks this situation up even more.

"She's just going to the ladies room, right, Bella? I'll go with you," Leah pipes in, already leading me towards the other end of the br. Edward's fingers linger on mine as I pull away.

...

**2:35 A.M.**

Edward shuts the door with his leg, his lips never leaving mine as his hands grasp at my waist, fisting the material of my black tank top. I blindly walk us to my bedroom, dark save for the sliver of moonlight coming in through my window.

My hands explore every inch of him as our tongues delve into each other's mouths, frantic like it's never enough. It's not. It's not enough.

We can both pretend the alcohol is somehow to blame for this rush of lust, that this is all a mistake, but we'd both be lying. It's not a mistake. This is, and was always inevitable.

When his mouth descends on my neck and chest I gasp at the feel of it, hot and electric. I grab his fantastic hair and pull, arching towards him for more.

His hands grip my top as he drags it up my sides in a silent plea to remove it. I help him. Once it's off he stares hungrily at my black lacy bra before placing his hands on my boobs and squeezing, his mouth following suit as his hands travel to my back to undo the clasp.

"You're fucking beautiful, Bella," he says against my skin, guiding us to my bed and almost throwing me on it. I bounce lightly, gasping in sudden surge of lust nears it's boiling point when he pulls his shirt off in one swift move over his head.

More ink. Holy shit there're more. I knew it. It's dark, but my eyes are slowly adjusting and I can see the swirls of color on his chest and down his torso.

We make quick work of the rest of our clothes and there he is, in all his fucking naked glory like some technicolored angel with his gorgeous cock at full attention as he hovers on top of me.

He pauses and stares, eyes roving over my body before they stop at the place I figured he'd notice sooner or later. His fingers trace the pattern on my torso and his eyes darken before he leans down and does the same thing with his tongue.

Aaannnd, I'm dead.

...

**11:43 P.M. In the ladies' room at Spike's**

"You alright there?" Leah eyes me intently, looking at me through the reflection of the bathroom mirrors as I regulate my breathing and splash some water on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. So what gives? Did you have sex with him?"

"Leah!"

What? It's a perfectly reasonable question judging by the way you two were looking at each other. And the chemistry, Jesus Christ, I'm surprised you weren't humping each other right there in front of everyone." She primps her hair like what she just said doesn't make me flail into a confused mess.

"Leah, I don't know what you think you saw in there, but I'm not having sex with him..."

"Yet..."

"Leah..."

" _What_?! Oh, my God, fine. You wanna live in this little delusional world and pretend he doesn't want to take you up against a wall right this second, you go right ahead."

"You sound like my friend, Rose." And I sound defeated as I thump my head against the mirror.

"Your friend is a fucking genius then."

"Leah, he's my  _boss_."

"Yeah, I know. Jasper told me. He also told me he thinks you guys got something goin' on."

"Him too?!" I pivot my head towards her, still attached to the mirror.

She snorts. "Honey, I think everyone can see it." She finishes up and leans her hip against the sink, arms crossed. "What's the big deal? You said yourself this job was temporary."

And for the first time, I can't give a good enough reason.

...

**2:40 A.M.**

Edward's tongue traces the delicate black lines of my tattoo while his hands anchor at my waist. God, the feel of him right there is almost too much, but I'm too horny and I want more. My hands find his hair and tug hard until he groans and lightly bites at my hipbone.

"Oh!"

I can feel the grin against my skin. "Oh? You like that," he taunts, "I'll remember that."

"Shut up and get up here!" I pull on his hair until he abides, his face inches from mine before he devours me in a heated kiss. I can feel his erection right there, and then I can feel his fingers... right there too. He groans.

" _Fuck,_  Bella. God, I want you," he groans again against my neck as his fingers do magnificent things to my clit and my entrance. They enter me: one and then two, until I'm a hot mess of fucking hormones and desire.

"Ung! Edward,  _please_ ," I say desperately into the darkness.

He doesn't waste time.

"Do you have anything?"

"Top drawer towards the back."

Before I know what hits me, he's sheathed and prodding against me, teasingly gliding through my wetness before finally pushing into me.

And if I wasn't dead before, I certain as fuck am now.

...

**12:00 A.M.**

Another round of beers is already at our table, and I decide to sit next to Leah this time, hoping no one notices as glance towards Edward.

He's chatting with Jasper and Mitch, but they all look over when they notice we're back.

"All good now?" Jasper asks, eyes narrowed and knowing.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm fine. Thanks for the beer," I say, clinking bottles and glasses and taking a sip.

Music suddenly gets louder, thumping through nearby speakers. Spike's tends to get a little rowdy around this time of night, and a makeshift dance floor usually develops. It's something I usually love, and I decide it's the perfect distraction to get myself away from Edward and just let go.

Apparently, he has other ideas.

As Leah and I settle into our corner of the floor and dance, I feel familiar hands wrap around me. By this point, the alcohol is dulling my inhibitions so I lean back into him. God he feels good, strong and warm. One arm wraps around my middle, and I can feel his mouth and breath on my neck. It's heaven. The heady mix of him and the music and the darkness and the beer renders me useless. I just feel.

We say nothing. He doesn't try to talk again while we're in this little bubble. My hands rest on top of his at my hips, and his hot breath is making me even more inebriated than the liquid courage.

One song morphs into two, then three. We silently take a break, staring at each other as we chat with our friends and drink some more. And then we're back at the dance floor, using the music as an excuse to touch each other. We still don't speak. I think we both know by now what the other is thinking. I just don't know if I'll have the courage to take the next step and just fuck it... or him.

By one forty-five in the morning, we're all very happy and fully buzzed. Edward and I have become much more physical, never really ceasing from touching in some way. We stopped drinking about an hour before, but the euphoria is more about his skin on mine than anything else.

We say our goodbyes to Jasper, Alice, Leah and the birthday boy before heading out into the night air. I'm about to walk away when Edward grabs my hand.

"I'll take you home."

No. This isn't good. This can lead to things.

"No, it's okay... I only live a few blocks away, I can walk."

"The hell you are. It's two o'clock in the morning, I'm driving."

"You drank..."

"Two beers."

"No, I saw you drinking the whole night."

"I nursed them. I'm fine. Let's go." And just like that he's pulling me in the direction of his sporty Audi. It hits me then that all his actions were sober. He wants me, and isn't afraid to show me.

He opens the door for me, and I settle in his plush leather seat, breathing in his scent that fills every inch of space here as he closes the door and settles into his own seat.

The ride is quiet and quick, and after I give him directions, he parks his car in front of my place.

We sit in silence for about thirty seconds before we swiftly lean into each other and meld our lips together in one searing kiss that makes my body thrum.

We sit there like a couple of teenagers kissing, touching, grabbing, breathing heavily before he breaks away, our foreheads touching.

He doesn't say a word as he exits the car, opens my door, and holds my hand, leading me to my door. His deep green eyes lock on mine for a split second before he pushes me against the door and kisses me again. I happily grab on for the ride.

...

**2:43 A.M.**

"Oh! Oh, God! Yes! Right there!"

The sounds that are coming out of this room, dear God.

His hands grip my ass, raising me higher for him to push even deeper as the angle suddenly changes. I want to feel him everywhere, but I try to avoid touching his bandaged arm.

"Fuck, Bella... Fuck!" He grunts over and over again into the crook of my neck, and the sound is so incredibly arousing, I'm a panting mess within minutes. But he knows what he's doing, and he makes it last.

I suddenly feel his thumb right where I want it, pressing, rubbing, circling in all the right ways.

"Oh my God... Edward...  _Oh!_ "

It's too much. It's all too much and I explode around him; bright white lights spotting my vision.

"Yes. Fuck, yes, that's it, baby. Damn..."

He thrusts hard and erratic, deeper and deeper as he comes with another grunt before kissing me senseless.

Everything slows down to a languid pace as his tongue meets mine and his body relaxes on top of me. I love the feel of his weight, but after a few moments he rolls over onto his back and takes me with him. I nestle into his side and wrap my arm around his torso, dosing off to the feel of fingers lightly tracing my back up and down.

I'm almost in dreamland as I hear him.

"This changes everything."

I fall asleep before I can reply.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I'll be over here. This one was a little longer, because, well... everything's better longer, right?**

**Like I said before... probably another 1-2 chapters and i'm putting this puppy to bed... or Edward to bed... which is just fine by me.**

**Fic recs this time: (Once again... all available on FFN)...**

**_The Practium_  by TheFicChick... new story! Really anything this lady writes floats my boat.**

**_Overpass_  by Purelyamuse: New story! Very promising start.. already love Edward ;)**

**_The Other Way_  by honeybeemeadows: New story! awesome writing. I'm a wussperv for the most part but will take a chance on edgier plot if it's well done. This is one of those. Just READ IT.**

**_By Your Leave_  by jonesn353402: wonderful and heartfelt. It's a favorite.**

**_Revival_   _of Love_  by Shahula: Another great completed fic from her :)**

**_The Right Guy_  by ThatEnglishWriter: Complete, short and sweet... after reading all the intense stuff.**

**Join me on FB with "DH78's Fic Corner" pics, exclusive teasers, fic recs, etc. I'm DH_78 on twitter :) I'm there a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Magnolia beta'd this sucker. All mistakes are mine, though.**

**SM owns. I just have fun with her characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

.

I wake to total darkness, naked and tangled in sheets, feeling gentle fingers trailing a pattern on my exposed torso. It's a defined pattern and in a flash I remember what took place mere hours ago. I'm facing away from the warm body that did amazing things to me earlier, and I'm really freaked out.

I had sex with Edward. Edward Cullen. My  _boss_ , Edward Cullen.

But that moment of dread is gone in an instant, the feel of his fingers on my skin again brings me back to the surface. I don't tell too many people about my tattoo because it's really none of their business. Unless it's Edward; he was all up in my business a little while ago.

My Celtic-inspired swan isn't deep or meaningful, but it's not a random choice off the wall either. It's simply a representation of me: my name, my past, my family. I'm damn proud of it. I designed it, selecting several Celtic designs and morphing them into something unique. It's not huge, but it takes up a sizable amount of torso, the swan's elegant arched neck and head stamped right under my left breast.

And apparently, Edward is fascinated with it.

That's fine, because I'm fascinated by his fingers and what they're doing to me right now.

I feel the soft prickles of his stubble and warm breath against the back of my neck. Goosebumps erupt all over me before his arm snakes around my waist, pulling me flush against him. Well,  _hello there_. Someone's happy to see me.

Shit, do I pretend I'm still asleep? Pounce on him? Stop all this and tell him we were drunk and we need to take a step back? I don't know what the hell to do. Things were clear earlier with his cock inside me, but now... after everything...

"Stop thinking so much, Bella." His gruff, sexy as hell voice whispers in my ear, but it might as well be a roar for what it does to me. Damn it, he knows I'm awake.

Oh well, might as well make the most of it. Something about it still being dark makes me give in, as if daylight will break the spell I'm under and make this unacceptable. So, I push my ass back experimentally. He groans.

Okay then. It's a go.

His arm grips me tighter as his breath comes in hard puffs against my skin.

"Bella, damn," he says gruffly, his hands traveling to my tits and down where I really want him.

Aside from the occasional mewls and moans, I say nothing. Well, that is until he flips me over and slips inside me pretty damn quickly.

"Oh, fuck." I bite down on his shoulder as he sets pace... slow and steady.

This is not as out of control as our first romp earlier. This is slower, deeper, with more purpose for... something.

I don't even know what.

It's no less outstanding, though. This man can move. He knows where and how, like he's already memorized every part of me, what makes me do this or that.

My eyes have long ago adjusted to the darkness and as I reach bliss moments later, watching him come is hot. He does this thing with the wrinkles in his forehead that...

Damn.

My stomach flip-flops as he rolls over next to me, pulling me to him in one swift move.

It's a good thing too, because if it weren't for that anchor, I'd be floating.

...

Sunshine filters through my closed eyelids as my body and brain return to consciousness. I stretch, feeling the tightness in my muscles like after a rigorous workout.

My mind wanders back to my rigorous workout in the darkness and, with my eyes still closed off from the world, I roll over to snuggle into... cold sheets.

Wait, what?

See, this. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

He's not here. I listen for telltale signs of life: bathroom faucet or shower, fumbling around the kitchen.

Nothing.

Finally, I face reality and the new day knowing this was probably just a big mistake.

He came, he saw, he conquered. He's moved on.

I'm resigned with this realization until I open my eyes and see something on my night table. There's a folded piece of paper. I take it and read through blurry morning eyes.

_I didn't want to wake you. Went home for my run. I'll call you later._

_-E_

Well, this is just peachy. It would be my luck that I have some of the best sex I've ever had with my hot boss and still don't know where everything stands the morning after.

I check my phone. Ten thirty-five. I'll probably be getting a call from Rosie in T minus ten, nine, eight...

_Buzzzzzzz..._

"I'm goin' I'm goin'," I groan.

"Hurry up. I'll be up in ten," she barks at me. She's such a yoga Nazi.

I hang up on her and take a quick shower and am ready to go by the time Rose picks me up for class.

We're in tree pose when Rose decides to interrogate me.

"So... how'd it go last night? Was Mitch plastered when you got there like last year?"

"Totally."  _Deep breath in..._  "It was interesting."  _Deep breath out..._

"Oh?"

"My boss showed up."  _Forward lunge into Downward Dog..._

"Well, I figured Jasper would be there..."

"No. Um... Cullen. He showed up at the bar... Jasper invited him."  _Down into Child's Pose..._

I hear her gasp and her head pivots towards me from the mat.

"Shut the front door!"

" _SHHHHHHH!_ " Our classmates send angry looks.

" _Shh!_  Rose, keep it down, they're going to throw us out."  _Forward lunge into Warrior One..._

"Fine," she whispers. "So, what the hell happened?"

"What happened? Hmm. We ignored each other for about ten minutes, drank some beer, got tipsy..."  _Warrior Two..._

"And?" Her ice blue eyes urge me to continue.

"We... Um... Well, he drove me home..."  _Plank Pose..._

"Holy shit you fucked him!"

" _Shhh!_ " More angry looks, some plainly offended. I mouth my apologies to them before glaring at Rose.

"Would you shut the hell up?"  _Cobra..._

"Ha! Oh, em, gee. So how was it? It was great wasn't it?"

"You know, you're enjoying this a little too much."  _Downward Dog..._

"Oh, hush. I'm just happy that you finally got laid," she says finishing our flow into Child's Pose.

I snort humorlessly. I don't fill her in on the fact that Edward took off this morning and left a pretty generic note bedside.

The rest of my Sunday is quiet and admittedly, I keep checking my phone for missed calls or texts or voicemails. It's ridiculous that I'm even entertaining the thought that what he wrote in the note should be taken seriously. I'm turning into "that girl" and I sure as hell don't want to, so I force myself to focus on more important matters like working on my design portfolio and letting my mind flow into my sketches.

By ten-fifteen I'm sleepy, my eyes drifting closed while watching  _Big Bang Theory_  reruns. I allow myself one brief check on my phone once again.

Nothing.

That's what is all was then. Nothing.

Tomorrow will just be another day at the office.

It has to be.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mags did all the cleanup... all mistakes after that are mine.**

**SM owns. I just like to make her characters cooler.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**.**

"Yes, Bella. You can totally do this. You are Bella Swan: independent, sophisticated, and proud. You will not re-check your phone twenty times between here and work... Ok, You'l check only three times between here and work, and you  _will not_ , under any circumstances let him see you break. You won't. Because that's not how Bella Swan rolls."

I sigh, ending my monologue to my reflection. I have thirty minutes to get to work. I plan on arriving there not a minute before or after nine. I will be professional. I don't want Edward... er... Mr. Cullen, to have the upper hand in anything today. If he considered this whole...  _thing_  a fuck and run, then so be it. It was good while it lasted, and I got laid, just like Rose said I should. I refuse to let what happened jeopardize everything I've been working hard on building for myself.

I've dressed in my best navy pencil skirt, burgundy blouse and heels. My hair is up and I'm all business as I walk into Cullen Energy and set up at my station outside my boss's door. I hear the telltale signs of life in his office and at nine twenty-three he buzzes me.

Deep breath, Swan.

"Miss Swan?"

His voice is sure and very CEO-like.

"Yes, Mister Cullen."

"Uh... let me know when my nine-thirty arrives. And if you, uh, could grab me a cup of coffee, I'd appreciate it."

That didn't sound nearly as commanding as the greeting. Hmm. Little does he know I called in a favor earlier this morning.

"I'll let you know, sir. Oh, and if you look around on your coffee table, I had Seth bring in your order from Starbucks right before you came into the office, since I was unable to do so."

"Oh, uh..."

"Is there anything else, sir?"

A few moments of dead air falls between us, and I hate this. I hate it so much.

"No. No, Miss Swan. That will be all. Thanks," he says, almost dejectedly, before signing off.

_See? You can totally do this. Keep it professional._

When his associates arrive on time a little while later, I buzz Cullen and let them pass. I think I'm in the clear until his door opens and he marches out, his colleagues right behind him. The flash in his eyes when he looks at me nearly knocks me on my ass. He almost looks crazed, determined, affected... worried.

"Miss Swan, I'll be having my meeting in the conference room. I'd like you to go through the list of potential candidates for PA with me during a working lunch so we can schedule interview appointments ASAP," he says, starting to walk away.

_Oh, Edward, how little you know me._

"Oh, Mister Cullen, there's no need. I took the liberty of scheduling interviews today for you. You'll have back-to-back interviews after lunch until five, and I rescheduled your client meetings for tomorrow."

Take  _that_ , Cullen!

He freezes, head turning slowly towards me. His eyes burn into mine with something unnameable. His jaw ticks. I know how that jaw tastes.

His expression becomes a cold mask. CEOward is back. "I see. How very... efficient of you. Very well. We'll do it your way. Gentlemen, if you'll follow me, please," he says, ushering the men away and through the double doors. The atmosphere changes, sucked out of the room as through a vacuum, and I'm left alone with no air to breathe.

What just happened?

Some of the worker bees glance over with curious eyes, and I quickly make myself look busy, when really, I'm just a puddle of nothing inside.

About ten minutes later I get a text. My heart skips to the sound of the buzz.

_We need to talk._

The nerve.

 _Talk? Now you want to talk? That's fascinating_.  _-B_

_You seem upset. You must allow me the chance to explain. -E_

_I don't think there's anything else you need to say. Your note said it all. -B_

_I don't want to apologize over text message. I need to see you. -E_

_You saw me this morning. I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but I have a ton of work to do before your first interview at one. Please let me work._

And with that, the texting is over. I'm a mess.

...

At lunch I eat at my desk, pouring over Cullen's schedule for the next few days. There's a lot going on: meetings all over the place, some of them with VIP's. It doesn't seem like Cullen will have much down time. Just as well. I need to get my replacement located quickly so I can go back to my little corner in cubicle land and return to being another corporate lackey. Just do my job, save my money, and get going with my real career.

Cullen doesn't return until almost the last few minutes of lunch. I'm mid-bite when he comes barreling in like a man on a mission.

"My office... now," he says with not even a glance my way. I set my food aside and rise, sweeping my skirt for crumbs before taking a deep breath, holding my head high, and entering his office... the office that smells so much of him my knees nearly buckle.

I stand right inside the office, next to the door and close it. He's three steps ahead of me. Before I even have time to respond, he has me pinned to the wall, his arms caging me on either side of my head, his body radiating heat that brings me back to Saturday night.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asks gruffly, his voice making me vibrate in pretty indecent ways.

"What are you talking ab—"

"Stop. Just stop pretending like what happened didn't happen."

"You're the one who left, remember?"

"Yes, I know. And you won't let me explain—"

"Oh, let's see. You lost your cell phone. You were abducted by aliens. You came down with a bad case of amnesia—"

"STOP!" he growls, and it's not fair that he sounds so fucking hot when he's mad.  _So_ not fair.

My mouth snaps shut and his eyes zero in on my lips and my God, I think he's going to kiss me.

But no.

"My father had a stroke Sunday morning, Bella."

I think I hear screeching tires, but it's probably my brain halting to a sudden stop.

"What? Are you serious? Cullen, if this is some kind of a sick joke..."

Before Cullen can reply, there's a timid knock. Cullen moves away at the speed of light, turning around and dragging his hands through his riotous hair. I take a moment to compose myself and open the door.

"Oh, there you are, Bella. I think there's someone here for an interview? She's waiting outside. Should I let her in?" Giana from three cubicles down asks, wide-eyed.

"Give us a minute..."

"Yes, let her in."

We both speak at once and Giana looks like a deer in headlights, poor girl.

"Let her in, Giana. Thanks," I say gently, giving her a small smile.

As I reach to open the door and exit I hear Cullen's final words.

"We're not done, Ms. Swan. And no. I'm not joking."

He sounds rejected and broken. And I feel like an asshole.

...

I really do feel like shit. I see potential candidates revolve in and out of his office for the rest of the afternoon until right around five. Cullen buzzes me back into his office, and I look around to see the few employees remaining are already packing up to leave, giving me small waves as they exit.

Here we go.

After knocking quietly, I enter, trying to gauge Cullen's demeanor. It's been a long day, and I have some apologizing of my own to do.

He sits with his head in his hands, fingers tangled in his hair, sleeves rolled up to his forearms... ink visible. He's worn out, and I feel terrible. I want to go over there and straddle him in his fancy executive chair and hug him. I just want to feel him close. But I stay rooted in place, silently begging him to look at me.

When he finally raises his head, sad eyes on me, I freak out. Oh, no. Has something happened?

"How's your father? Have you heard anything?" I whisper, but even that sounds damn loud in this space between us.

He takes a deep breath and blows it out hard and fast.

"He's fine. He's been in his own private room since this morning. We were just waiting for some tests to come back. So far, everything's negative, but he did suffer a moderate stroke. He'll be in the hospital for a few more days." He leans back in his chair, head resting against it, eyes closed.

I inch closer, taking small steps towards him until I'm standing right next to him. I want to touch him so bad, to offer some type of comfort.

"Why did you come to work today? Why didn't you just stay with him?"

"The doctors said he was stable, and he basically kicked me out. Nodded his head when I asked him if he wanted me to leave. He can be a stubborn ass sometimes."

"Sounds like someone I know," I say, trying to lighten the mood. It works. I can see a tiny lift on one side of mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. It was a mix of stuff... time got away from me with everything and..."

I shush him; my fingers impulsively rest on his lips. With eyes still closed his hands slowly lift and reach out to find my hips. As my own hands finally comb through his hair — something I've been dying to do since entering his office, Edward moves forward until his head presses against my stomach and his tattooed arms wrap around my middle. It feels good... amazing... I never want to leave.

"I should be apologizing to you," I admit.

"Why? You've done nothing to apologize for. You only reacted to my lack of communication. I wanted to call, Bella... but I don't know. You've been a little skittish with the whole you-me thing and I guess I worried that dragging you into a family emergency and asking you to be with me would be too much too soon for you. So, I let it go. I figured I'd see you today and explain, but I guess I should've known you'd be pissed. You're hot when you're pissed, by the way."

I chuckle as I massage his head. He's trying to lighten the mood, too.

"Only when I'm pissed?"

He looks up at me, chin on my stomach. His deep green eyes slay me, as always.

"Not just when you're pissed."

Damn being professionally personal. I move to slowly sit on his lap, lowering my head until my lips meet his. The kiss is soft and gentle, until it's not. A deep need blossoms between us, and I can no longer deny it. But my sensible self, though bound and gagged by my horny self, manages to break through, the words 'you still work for him,' echoing in my head. I slow down the kiss until I can gently push him away.

He looks a little confused, damn kissable lips all pouty and adorable and swollen.

"We can't do this here. Not while I work for you," I say carefully, easing the crease between his eyes with my fingers.

"Well, that's easy. You're fired."

Yup... I can hear those screeching tires in my head again.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's not beta'd. I figured you've waited long enough, so, for better or for worse, all mistakes are mine! You've been warned ;)**

**SM owns. I just like to make her characters cooler.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"What? Excuse me? Come again?"

The words rush out in one long string of confusion.

 _Fired?_  What the hell is he playing at?

Edward merely shrugs like it's no biggie.

"You're fired," he says again before dipping his head into the nook of my neck and shoulder, lips kissing and making me shiver all over. But I'm too shocked to relish in the sensations.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," I pull away until he leans back and stares at me blankly. "What the hell do you mean, I'm fired? I need this job, Edward. You know that."

Edward sports a devilish grin and squeezes my hips gently.

"You're fired from your position as my PA. I hired someone today. Can I kiss you now?" He asks, not waiting for a reply as he leans back into my nook. My hand stops him once more.

"So wait. I'm no longer your personal assistant?"

"So it would seem."

"But if I go back to my old job, you're still my boss."

"No, not directly. Not if you transfer to a different department. It seems Public Relations is looking for someone to handle office operations. It would be a lateral move from where you are now, so you wouldn't be taking a demotion, and you'd be making the same pay you make with me. _Now_  can I kiss you?"

I'm shocked. Shocked, I tell you.

My mouth hangs open long enough for Edward to assume it's an invitation and he kisses my bottom lip before sucking it in between his. My lips automatically respond and kiss him back, even before my brain has a chance to react to the news.

My hand pushes him back once more. He huffs and pouts like a little kid who's had his favorite toy taken away. It's cute. I think it's a great compromise, but I can't resist the urge to mess with him a little.

"What makes you think I'll just take the job. I mean, you didn't even consult me. You just made the decision for me just because you want to get in my pants. That's kinda effed up, Mr. Cullen," I say, my brow scrunched up and arms crossed in mock anger. Edward's eyes widen in surprise and maybe he's a little scared. Good. This should be fun.

"Well, I, um... Bella, I just thought... uh—"

"You thought, what?"

"I mean, I knew you were saving up for your own shop and all, and I want to be with you, and not just for sex, although the sex is fantastic, but... I, no, I thought you wanted to be with me too, so I assumed, perhaps incorrectly, that you wanted the same things I wanted so..."

"So?" This is too much fun. Mr. CEO Hotty Pants is flustered.

He swallows hard before continuing. "It was either transferring you to a different department so you wouldn't lose your job, or I do what I've wanted to do for a while and invest in a tattoo studio. And I had a feeling you'd fight me tooth and nail against me investing in your shop to get it off the ground. So there. That's my story," he finished with a final nod.

I just stare. I have no words.

He'd invest in my shop? As thrilling as that concept is, and as much as there's a part of me that would jump at the opportunity, I couldn't. He's right. If it was anyone else, I'd take them up on the investment. But not Edward. It would mess up this...  _thing_ we're about to embark on, and I can't have that. He's right. I do want to be with him.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" His voice is quiet, defeated. I feel his hands loosen their grip...  _Oh no. No, no, no, no, you don't._

I don't think as I take his face in my hands and plant one on him.

At first his lips don't move, probably from the shock. But it doesn't last more than a few seconds before he's responding, his hands roaming up and down my sides and finally landing on my ass. When I respond with a little grind, his groan signals things are about to get a little crazy in his office.

"So, I'm fired? Officially?" I gasp as he nuzzles and bites and licks at my neck.

"Mmhmm, yes," he replies not even bothering to detach his lips from my skin.

"Then I'll take the job in PR, and you are going to take me in your office, since you're not my boss anymore."

That little revelation makes him pause, but only to search my eyes, stare at my lips, and finally give me that crazy sexy smirk that drives me nuts. In a flash he's up and carrying me, my legs tightly wrapped around him as he rushes to lock the door, pressing me up against it as he does.

"Oh, god!" I yelp when I feel him pressed against me in just the right spot, earning a dark chuckle from him against my collar bone.

Once he deposits me on the very same couch where we've had our working lunches, we make quick work of disposing and moving only the necessary pieces of clothing to get to what we both want. His mouth does it's magical thing all over my skin. Seems he likes to see my boobs because my bra's gone in seconds, replaced by said magical mouth.

When we're lined up and ready to go, I need to hear him say it again.

"Say it again."

"What?" He pants, eyes wide and confused.

"Say. It. Again."

I smile with him once it hits him. He speaks against my mouth.

"You're fired."

"Halelluah. Now fuck me."

"Yes ma'am."

...

A few more weeks pass as I adjust to my new department, and my budding relationship with the CEO. We told his dad about our status, and he didn't seem to mind as long as we didn't flaunt it at the office. The fact that I'm on a different floor all together manages to keep our horniness at bay...

...at least at work.

Off hours are a completely different story.

I spend most evenings at his place since it's closer to work, but use my weekends to stay at my place.

He stays there too.

It's on this early Saturday morning that we're lounging in my bed, sheets and limbs tangled up in each other when he brings something up.

"I want another tattoo." His voice is groggy and scratchy and sexy. I want to hump his voice.

"Really? Where?" I ask, drawing random patterns on his chest.

"I want a sleeve on the other arm, finish it off. I want you to do it."

"Well, I'm certainly flattered. What do you want?"

"I want the piece I wrote for Mom to wrap around my forearm."

Ah, yes. Something else I discovered about him. He plays piano and dabbles in composing. He took me on his baby grand after he played for me.

I love that baby grand.

I'm a little nervous about doing this particular piece since it's so very personal to him.

"Are you sure I'm the right artist? I'm sure Jas can do a superior job on it—"

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella. Your work and skill is outstanding already, and it would mean more to me if you did it. I trust you." He tightens his arms around me, kissing me on the forehead. It's not nearly enough for me, and I'm so overwhelmed with his request that I straddle him and show him my appreciation a couple more times before I have to head into the shop later.

...

I take a deep breath as I enter the shop and revel in the early morning quiet that it provides before the customers arrive. I put my stuff away under my work station and head to the back room to look for Jasper. I hear weird sounds and voices as I open the door.

"Jasper? Hey, Jas, you around? Guess whaaa... Oh holy shit!"

"Fuck! Damn it! Close the fucking door, B!"

I'm frozen in place, unable to tear my eyes away from the scene I wish could be washed out of my brain with bleach. There before me is Jasper and Alice doing something out of the Kama Sutra on the couch.

The couch I'll never sit on again.

I see a flash of Jasper's white ass as he scrambles to put his jeans back on. Alice can only giggle and peak over his shoulder, giving me a little wave.

"Hey, Bella."

"Um, hey. Okay. I'm just gonna... close the door and... stuff... yeah."

"Shit." Jasper mutters as I finally close the door and quickly make my way to the front desk where I make myself as busy as possible.

Twenty minutes pass and I take my first client to my station and prep. Alice is the first one to emerge, completely composed and looking badass as always. She winks and does a little wave as she heads out the door.

"Bye, Bella. Come by the bar soon!" She giggles.

I shake my head and laugh to myself, still a little shaken up by the image from moments ago.

Jas walks out a few seconds after, the picture of composure as he sits at his station and pretends to be busy. I can't resist teasing.

"Jasper Whitlock, you sly dog, you—"

"Shut it, Swan," he cuts me off, but when I glance over, I notice he's smiling to himself.

I shake my head one last time before returning all my attention to my client.

Things seem to be looking up for us all. Especially when Edward texts me some time later.

_Dinner tonight. Wear that little black dress with the one strap thing. And don't forget the heels. 8pm. I'll have the car pick you up. -E_

_Wow. A little demanding, Mr. Cullen? I have a mind to stand you up. -B_

_I have incentives. And your curiosity won't allow you to sell me out. ;) -E_

Damn it, he's right.

_Fine. 8pm. Where are we going? -B_

_You'll find out. -E_

_Cryptic. -B_

_You're on a need to know basis. Gotta go. Impressing my girlfriend takes time and precision. -E_

"I guess I'm not the only one stupidly in love."

Jasper's voice bursts my little Edward bubble. My face hurts from smiling so hard.

He moves past me to reach the front of the store and flip the CLOSED sign.

His words make me stop breathing for a moment. I might pass out.

"What?" I try to hide my freak out by packing up my things and over-cleaning.

"You. I know that face. Same one I get when Alice sexts me."

"I wasn't sexting."

"You didn't deny you're in love. Interesting. I could've sworn you would fight me to the bitter end and deny, deny, deny."

Yeah. Why didn't I fight him on that? Sure I freaked when I heard the four letter word, but I didn't deny it at all. Hmm.

"We haven't known each other that long, Jas."

"Still not a denial."

I sigh as I make it to the door to head home. Jasper looks at me expectantly.

"You're right. I didn't," I affirm as I smile and walk out without another word.

.

.

.


End file.
